


And Viggo Makes Three

by helens78



Category: Equilibrium (2002) RPF, Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-20
Updated: 2012-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-02 06:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill starts out just watching, but as Viggo points out, Sean's his boy.  He should join in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Viggo Makes Three

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Telesilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/gifts).



> Blast-from-the-past double-drabble(ish) fic, spur of the moment, for Ruth. :)

"You could go a little harder," Bill said.  He was getting hoarse already, and they were just getting started; oh, this was going to be _good_. "He'll take it."

"He'll take it," Viggo repeated, and he drove in a little harder, experimentally. Sean threw his head back, groaning. Viggo laughed. "You mean he'll beg for it."

"He begs for a lot, but yeah, that'll get him there fast. Give him some more, come on, he's been a good boy-- haven't you?" Bill slid down to the floor at the side of the bed, reaching up to pet Sean's hair. "You've been good for me."

"Trying," Sean panted. "Let me... let me, I want to..." He licked his lips and turned his face into Bill's palm. "Please."

"You want to?" Viggo asked. He put his hands on Sean's hips, held still. "You should. He's your boy."

_For now_ , Bill thought, but _that_ talk was going to have to wait. _He could be our boy. If you wanted to stick around_... "Okay," he breathed, "yeah, okay," and he knelt up, got his belt and zipper undone. "C'mon," he murmured, stroking his fingertips down Sean's face. "You wanted it so much, come get it."

Sean grinned, leaned forward, and went for it.


End file.
